You don't understand
by DownUnderSister
Summary: Australia is sick of America always taking England away from him...No Pairing, alittle swearing and blood just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Australia briskly walked down the crowded hallway, his two trademark cowlicks bouncing slightly. He passed fellow countries that were too busy talking to notice the young nation move towards the wooden double doors of the meeting room.

As Australia opened the heavy doors and walked into the large room his eyes were immediately drawn to the man sitting at the far end of the long table, concentrating on what seemed to be a pile of paper work.

The man sat with his elbows placed on top of the table, using his hands to support his hand as if that was that only thing stopping his head from slamming into the paper covered surface below. This man was smaller, in both height and size, than the Australian but had the same emerald green eyes and busy eyebrows as the young man. He was England, Australia's 'big' older brother. England had his eyes fixed on the papers before him as if trying to win a staring contest in which he was losing badly.

"Are ya trying to burn a hole through the table?" Australia laughed as he pulled out a chair so that he could sit next to the annoyed looking Brit.

England looked up from his work and his facial features immediately softened as he spotted the tanned man sitting next to him. "Oh Australia, It's you." England said "I wasn't expecting you to be here so early."

"Well I work in mysterious ways now don't I" Australia replied, flashing one of his winning smiles.

England gave a small chuckle as he straightened the pile of papers. "We haven't talked for a while have we? It's been so hard with all of this paper work piling up." As England said this he shot the small pile a death stare.

Australia's gaze lowered and his bright smile dimmed a little. He knew that England would never try to avoid him but lately it always seemed that England had something important to do whenever the Australian wanted to talk to him, whether it be work or going to see _him_. But that didn't matter because England was here talking to Australia for the first time in months and he wasn't about to let this chance slip out of his grasp. "Well why don't we go for coffee or someth-"

_SLAM_ "Hey England! What cha doing?"

And there he was. The one man that Australia didn't want to have to see at least until the meeting started. Australia frowned at the intruder walking into the room. The man had one hand inside the pocket of his bomber jacket and the other held onto a large Mc. Donald's cup which he was now taking loud, long slurps from. Australia turned back to face England "surely" he thought "England's not going to answer back. He's going to act like a gentleman and ignore him." Australia was wrong.

"America, why am I not surprised to see that you still eat that filth you call food." England remarked smugly, folding his arms across his chest. Australia felt like he had just been slapped in the face and just as he went to say something he was cut off. Again.

"Hey, it's better than that crap you try to pass off as scones!" America retorted, now holding a hamburger that seemed have appeared from nowhere.

England shot out of his chair, ready to jump across the table to start a fight with the younger man. "You bastard! That was a recipe given to me by my mummsy!"

"England! We were talking" Australia practically had to yell just to be heard over the bickering.

"What? Oh, just wait a minute Australia." England replied, not once talking his eyes off of America.

"What!" Australia yelled as anger started to swell in the pit of his stomach. "Why do I need to wait?" Australia's voice started to shake as he fought back bitter tears "Just admit it England! I'm always going to come second to him aren't I!" At this point England and America, along with a few countries that had started to file into the room, were staring at the Australian.

"Australia, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." England tried to sound calm but inside he was scared. Sure, Australia got upset and angry every now and then but never like this.

Australia didn't care anymore. He stormed out of the room, pushing past shocked countries that blocked the door way. Australia ran to the bathroom where once inside he let out a scream that he didn't realise he was holding in. Australia paced the bathroom floor tugging at his messy, brown hair with his hands and letting out loud angry sobs. Australia looked up from the floor only to be greeted by his reflection. Australia looked at his tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes and not wanting to look at how pathetic he was, Australia brought his fist back and smashed the mirror into tiny shards of light that danced across the floor.

Australia slammed into the wall and let his body slide towards the ground. Australia rested his head against the side of the sink and brought his knees up to his chest as he cradled his hand, now covered in thick, crimson red, and continued to cry weakly just wanting to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Breath in, breath out….. Breath in, breath out…." This is what the Australian had been telling himself for the last five minutes, trying to calm himself down.

Australia's hand had stopped bleeding but was still covered in cuts and drying blood. The man slowly started to stand, still breathing calmly to keep from losing it again. Australia turned to the sink and turned on the tap, splashing his face with the cool water.

Australia looked up from the sink into the mirror (which was still intact) and immediately saw the reflection of one smug American standing behind him. The mood in the room darkened as the Australian turned to face America.

"Dude, what was all THAT about?" America asked with a frown on his face.

"Get the fuck out of my face America. You are the last person I want to talk to right now." Australia spat, bringing his hands up to push America back. "You don't know what it's like! You always get what you want while I need to work damn hard!"

"What?" America asked as if he had no idea what the Australia was talking about.

"England's the only one that really cares about me and all you do is take him away from me!"

"Dude, he sent all of his convicts to you." America said smugly "He only uses you."

Australia's eyes widened and he suddenly felt very small next to the towering American even though in reality they were about the same height. "No….. E-England loves me….. He cares….."

"Listen Oz, England doesn't care about you" America started taking small steps towards Australia. "All you are to him is another colony to add to his collection."

Australia brought his hands up to cover his ears, not wanting to hear anymore. "No! Shut up, you're wrong!"

SMACK

America stumbled back and Australia looked up from the floor to see England staring furiously at the American who now donned a red hand mark across his cheek.

"How DARE you speak to Australia like that!" England shouted at America.

America was so baffled by what had just happened that any attempt of a coherent sentence came out as mumbling nonsense. England stormed passed America and grabbed the bewildered Australian's arm. England had a strong grip so Australia just let himself be led out of the bathroom and down the hallway by the smaller man.

Australia had no idea what to say to England so he just stayed quiet. He heard a door open and looked back to see America standing at the bathroom door, cupping his cheek in his hand. Australia couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight as he and England turned a corner and could no longer see the American.

"England?" Australia asked quietly "Where are we going?"

"You wanted to go for coffee didn't you?" England asked back. Australia could still hear the anger in the Englishman's voice.

Australia was surprised that England had remembered his earlier invitation but quickly remembered that he would probably scare half of the coffee shop away with his current appearance. "Yeah I did but that was before I looked so….gross…."

England stoped walking and turned around to give the Australian a proper look. His eyes fell on Australia's red cheeks and swollen eyes then quickly moved to his blood covered hand. "Bloody hell, what happened to your hand" was all England could think of saying as he pointed at the wounded appendage.

Australia looked at England's wide green eyes, trying to think of what to tell the man. "Umm, it got in a fight with a mirror."

England gave a small sigh "Well it looks like the mirror won."

Australia felt a smile start to grow on his face as England grabbed his good hand and started to walk down the hall once again.

"We'll just have to go back to my house for some tea." England said as he gave Australia's hand a small pat. "Is that ok with you?"

"That would be perfect." Australia replied with a bright smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Australia sat in England's kitchen as the smaller man wrapped up his hand with a clean bandage. The Australian watched the small dainty hands at work and was mentally comparing them to his much bigger and stronger hands.

"There, good as new" the British man said, bringing Australia back to reality.

"Thanks mate" Australia replied studying his bandaged hand. He then turned to England and watched as the man poured hot water into two small teacups and brought them over to the bench, handing one to Australia.

England studied his tea then sighed as he looked at the Aussie. "I think we need to talk about what America said" He said seriously.

"Do we?" Australia asked cringing "I don't what to talk about that wanker… not now."

"Ok Australia" England said tenderly, leaning over and patting the back of Australia's hand. "I do care about you, you're very special to me, you do know that right?"

"Yeah" Australia smiled and took a sip of tea, trying to conceal his blush. Australia lived on an island so far away from others and wasn't used to compliments like this from other countries, well except for New Zealand but he was his brother so it didn't really count. It felt nice to know that he was special to someone else.

A knock at the door interrupted the Australian's train of thought. "I'll get it" Australia said as he stood up and set his cup down on the table.

"Thank you" England called from the kitchen as he drunk his tea.

Australia opened the door and instantly saw stars as something fast and hard collided with his nose. As Australia fell back he could feel warm liquid dripping from his nose and could taste iron on his lips as the liquid dripped down. The Australian looked up, his vision still blurry but Australia could see that the man that had hit him was none other than America.

"What the fuck?" Australia said franticly, bringing his hand up to his nose.

"I still have unfinished business with you!" America yelled down to Australia.

Hearing all of the commotion, England ran to the front door and saw America standing over an injured Australian. "What the bloody hell happened here!"

"He fucking hit me!" Australia yelled pointing up at America.

America looked over at England, his blue eyes blazing. "You stay out of this" America then pointed down at Australia "and YOU learn to fight your own fucking battles!" With that America kicked Australia in the stomach sending him flying across the room.

All of the air inside of Australia had escaped making it incredibly hard for the nation to breath. He gasped for air as blood continued to trickle from his nose and invaded his mouth.

"That's enough!" England screamed, running between the two men "I want you out of my house!"

"I told you to stay out of this!" America screamed back at England, raising his hand to strike the smaller man.

Australia saw this and used the energy that he had left to leap from the floor and grab America's hand just before it made contact with England. Australia drew his head upwards and stared at America with hate filled eyes. If looks could kill then America would have been a dead man. "Leave" Australia said to the man forcefully.

"Look, I'm not going to stop seeing England just because you fucking said so!" America yelled, pulling his arm out of the Australian's grip.

"No, you're going to leave because you had your chance then you started that whole war thing with England just to get away from him!" Australia shouted walking closer to America, making him back away towards the door. "If you want him so badly why did you leave?"

"You have no right!" America stated.

"No America, YOU had no right coming here and starting this fight so just leave!" Australia yelled pointing out the door.

America hesitated for a second then turned and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him. Australia must have taken more of a beating then he first thought because once America had left, the Australian blacked out and collapsed onto the ground. The last thing he remembered was England rushing towards him and yelling words that melded into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Australia struggled to open his eyes. The sunlight assaulting his senses as the Australian looked around the blurry room. He looked over to his left and saw someone sitting next to him "England?"

The figure stood up and walked closer to Australia. "Dude, I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

Ok, that was defiantly not England. "America!" Australia was now fully awake and looked on as America leaned over him. Australia sat up and looked at the man and could see concern in America's eyes.

"Wh–Why are you here?" Australia asked still very confused.

"Well England came running after me and told me that you had fainted and that he couldn't wake you up so I came to help" America told the Australian.

Australia had a puzzled look on his face. "But why would you help me when you hate me?"

"I don't hate you" America said quickly "I've just been… going through some stuff and I guess I just needed to vent, you know?"

"Well you did a bloody number on me" Australia said jokingly.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about breaking you're nose" America said pointing at the Australian's bruised nose that was now covered in a brown band aid.

"Don't worry, it's probably made me look better" Australia laughed as he brought his hand up to touch his sore nose.

The two were having a good time, laughing and joking as England walked into the room holding a tray of what looked like food. "It's good to see that you two are getting along" England said as he placed the tray next to Australia.

"Dude are you trying to kill him or something?" America asked England, looking at the 'food'.

"Oh shut up you" England retorted.

Australia couldn't help but laugh at the two while they argued about the safety of England's home cooking.

America looked over at Australia smiling "I should get going now, I'll see you later yeah?"

"Sure mate" Australia smiled back raising his hand to wave goodbye.

As America left, England walked over to Australia and grabbed his chin in his soft hands, slowly turning the Australian's head to the left then the right. "You're nose doesn't look as bad as before."

"What did it look like before then?" Australia asked

"Well let's see, it looked like your nose was in a fight with America's fist and your nose lost." England said, using the Australian's previous words against him.

Australia laughed. "That bad?" he asked with a yarn.

"If you're tired you should get some sleep." England said.

"Ok then" Australia replied. He watched as England started to walk slowly towards the door "Wait!" Australia called out and England turned to face him "could you maybe stay with me until I fall asleep?" He asked shyly.

"Of course I can love" England said warmly and walked back to Australia's bed, taking off his shoes and making his way over to the Australian. "I hope you don't make this a habit like you did when you were a child" England joked.

"I'll try not to" Australia replied with a smile.

England held the back of Australia's head so that he was facing, but not quite touching, the smaller man's chest. Australia wrapped his arms around England, feeling so safe with his older brother holding him so closely. It didn't take long for the Australian to fall asleep in England's protective but gentle embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

The light shone through the cracks in the blinds and landed delicately on Australia's face. He started to wake up and moved his arm over to the empty space next to him. The space was still warm so England must have only just woken up. Australia just lay there, relishing in the warmth surrounding him.

It then occurred to the Australian that there was a strange smell lingering in the air. "Wait… that's SMOKE!" Australia was suddenly wide awake and struggling against the quilt that kept him tied to the bed. He then found himself falling out of the bed followed by a painful landing on the cold, wood floor.

"Fire!" Australia yelled as he picked himself up and ran down to the kitchen in nothing but his boxers. "England, where are you? There's a fi-" and suddenly it all made sense. England was in the kitchen holding a frying pan over the sink trying to play the part of a fire-fighter.

England looked over to the tall man standing half naked in his kitchen. He blushed slightly feeling very stupid that Australia had caught him trying to cook, failing miserably in the process. "Oh Australia!" England really had no idea what to say. Australia was just staring blankly at him which didn't help much. "Well, um yes, I made eggs" England smiled, holding up the frying pan which looked to contain pieces of soggy charcoal.

There was an awkward silence between the two nations as England's face quickly grew darker shades of red. Just as England was about to say something, Australia let out a loud laugh that caused said nation to fall to the ground laughing hysterically.

"I try to do something nice and all you can do is roll around on the floor laughing!" England yelled as he walked over to the bin with the pan.

"But mate, you should have seen ya face!" The Australian said in-between laughs.

"Well then, let's see you do a better job" England mumbled, still feeling embarrassed as he emptied the contents into the bin.

"Ok, ok" Australia replied as he stood up and walked over to the cupboard to see what kinds of food the Englishman had and quickly got to work making some (edible) breakfast.

England sat down at the table to wait for his food. "I hope his not going to use that god awful vegemite that he's so fond off" England thought to himself. He turned around in his seat to see what the Australian was cooking when it finally hit him. That his little colony is grown up. England had never really thought about it before but Australia had certainly grown into a decent young man.

"You like the view" Australia said with a wink.

England was pulled back into reality, his face burning with embarrassment. "What! Yes! Wait I mean no" England blurted out, not really knowing what to say.

Australia laughed "Don't get so worked up England, It was a joke."

"Don't play jokes like that!" England yelled over Australia's laughter.

Just then Australia's mobile rang to indicate that the nation had just received a message. Australia picked up his phone from the counter to read the message. "Damn Kiwi needs to see me" Australia sighed.

"It's ok, you go see him, I can finish up here" England said. Australia gave him a sceptical look as England walked over. "Don't give me that look! Just go see your brother!" England told the Australian "You can take my car."

"If you're sure about that" Australia said with a bit of worry. He didn't want to return to a pile of ash where England's house once stood. "I'll be back soon" He called out after he had gotten changed into some clothes. Australia grabbed England's keys and left the house.

Australia was driving down the road and he thought to himself, "Today is going to be a good day." But as we all know good days can often turn into very, very bad days. Unfortunately, Australia had no time to think about this as a car collided with his and everything just stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

….What's happening….

….There's a woman…. Screaming that she's sorry…. Why is she sorry?

….Sirens…. Getting closer…. What's happening?

Australia had been pulled from his car and was unconscious on the road. He was bleeding badly as ambulances raced towards the scene. A woman had driven into the side of England's car. The car that Australia was driving. The woman was fine but the Australian was far from alright.

The paramedics had arrived on the scene and were now taking Australia to the hospital. His chocolate brown hair was matted with blood that came from a deep gash on his forehead. Paramedics started cutting off the Australian's clothing which reviled more deep cuts on his chest and what looked like some broken ribs. Australia's right leg was also broken and pointing outwards in an odd fashion.

"Sir, can you hear us?" One of the paramedics asked "Can you tell us your name?"

Australia was coming in and out of consciousness. He tried to move his head to the side but something around his neck stopped him from doing so.

"Sir, try not to move your head, we don't know if you have done any damage to your spin or neck until we get to the hospital" The paramedic warned. "Can you tell us your name?"

Australia noticed that his cheeks were wet but he didn't know if it was from blood or tears "Australia" he replied.

"Is that where you come from?" The paramedic asked "Can you tell me your name?"

Australia started crying, he was confused and scared. All he wanted to do was wake up, he wanted so badly for this to be a bad dream. "Um, Keith Kirkland" Australia whimpered as he once again was engulfed by darkness.

Australia awoke some time later in the hospital. He couldn't feel any pain but his body refused to sit upwards. Australia looked down at his arms which now had a number of tubes attached, he also spotted a few holes that looked like he had been attacked with a box of needles.

"Australia, you're awake!" a voice came from the doorway. Australia turned his head to see New Zealand walking towards him.

"Zea, what happened?" Australia asked, his voice soft and hoarse. "Don't tell me you did this to me" he said with a small grin.

New Zealand looked down at Australia seriously. "No you idiot! You were in a car accident!" He said sternly, then letting out a sigh continued "don't you take anything seriously?"

"No" Australia replied childishly. "Why should I? I'm a country, it's not like I could have died."

"I know that, but it's not like I enjoy having to rush to the hospital and see you like this." New Zealand let out another sigh and ran his hand through his blond hair "I'll go get England, he's talking to one of the doctors."

"Zea, get me some jelly while you're there! Red jelly!" Australia yelled out to the man as he walked out of the room.

Not too long after New Zealand left, England came rushing into the small room. His face immediately softened as he got closer to the Australian.

"How are you feeling?" England asked.

"Like shit and I haven't even gotten my hospital jelly yet!" Australia pouted like a small child.

"I think the morphine has gotten to you" England replied. "I've talked to your doctor and I have made arrangements for you to come and live at my house until you are better." England stated, not giving Australia a chance to object.

"Wait, I have to eat your food?" Australia asked with a horrified look on his face. His eyes then darted downwards to look at one of the tubes hanging off of his bruised arm. "Look, it's a snake" Australia said with a hiss as he started moving it as if it really was a snake.

England looked at the drugged up Australian. "I think I should ask them to give you less medication" He said to himself. "Well if you hate my cooking that much I can ask frog face to cook for you" England sighed, not really wanting France in his country let alone his house.

Australia looked up at England "so you're not mad at me for damaging your car?" he asked.

"What, no" England replied calmly .

"Really? That's great cause I thought you would be really mad" Australia smiled.

"Yes, because you're going to pay for a new one now aren't you? England said with a sadistic smile causing Australia's smile to turn into a look of horror.

"Um, haha, yeah sure thing mate…." Australia replied nervously.

**Such a sad chapter…. Anyways I was thinking of taking requests, so if you have any I might write them :D**

**-love DownUnderSister**


	7. Chapter 7

Australia was sprawled out on England's couch, flicking through channel after channel trying to find something decent to watch. It had been two weeks since the accident and that meant it had been one week of living on England's couch. The Englishman had offered him a bedroom but Australia decided that the lounge room was closest to the kitchen, bathroom and the T.V. Having a broken leg meant that the Australian couldn't move around much and he was getting really bored, he had even finished watching season one and two of Sherlock!

England walked into the dimly lit room 'here you go' he said as he placed a plate on Australia's lap. Australia studied the… food? "Is there something wrong?" England asked and raised an eyebrow.

Australia was about to reply with a smart arsed statement but was cut off by the doorbell. England turned to go and answer the door, leaving Australia to way up the advantages of staying with England or moving to France.

"Hey dude!" Came a loud voice from the door way "how are you feeling?"

Australia looked up and saw America striking a hero pose with an agitated England standing behind him. "Hey mate, I'm ok, England's been doing a great job looking after me" The Australian said with a smile on his face.

"I will leave both of you to it than" England stated as he turned and gave a small wave.

As soon as England was out of earshot Australia's face fell. America noticed this as he walked closer and sat down on the chair next to him "What's wrong?"

"Mate, I haven't eaten anything decent since staying with England" Australia sighed "I mean I love the guy and all but he can't cook for shit." America started to laugh, "come on mate, it's not that funny" Australia said with a small laugh.

America eventually stopped laughing and whipped at his eye. "If you want, I could go get you some Mc Donald's or something" America offered.

The Australian's face brightened as his emerald eyes gleamed up at America. "Thank you so much America!"

America gave a little laugh and stood up, straightening his jacket. "I'll be back soon" he said and left the house to go get Australia's food.

Australia sighed and looked down at the plate that was still on his lap…. Was it that colour before? Moving the plate onto the coffee table the Australian hoped that it wouldn't grow legs and start walking around.

"Where did America go?" Australia looked back to see England walking into the room.

"He went to go get me some Macca's" Australia said as England sat on the same seat that was once occupied by the American.

"What do you mean? I just made you some perfectly good food" England said as he pointed at the food.

"Well that's not exactly what I would call food" Australia said jokingly.

England looked hurt by this last comment. "Fine! I'll just go throw it out then" England yelled.

Australia could see that he had hurt the Englishman's feelings. Just as England went to stand, Australia reached out and grabbed his hand. He noticed how much smaller and delicate the Englishman's hands were compared to his own. "I'm sorry, please don't leave."

"Why should I? All you do is make fun of my cooking" England said, his voice full of hurt.

Australia thought back at all the times he had made fun of the older man's cooking. Wow, he had been making fun of him a lot. "I promise I will never make fun of your cooking ever again" Australia said seriously.

"Ok then, just let me go and throw this out" England sighed as he walked into the kitchen. Just then, the front door opened reviling America caring bags of Mc Donald's.

"Dudes, the hero has arrived!" The American exclaimed loudly.

Australia could tell that this was going to be an exciting night, well, at least more exciting than sitting alone and watching reruns.


End file.
